KKPCALM05/Image Gallery
Screenshots {{Scroll_box|content= KKPCALM05 Ichika Himari and Aoi seeing the 3-Star Kitty on a bench.jpg|Ichika, Himari and Aoi seeing the 3-Star Kitty on a bench KKPCALM05 Close-up of the 3-Star Kitty.jpg|Close-up of the fabled 3-Star Kitty KKPCALM05 The Kitty jumps on Ichika's face.jpg|The kitty jumps up on Ichika's face KKPCALM05 Close-up of Yukari.jpg|Close-up of Yukari as she pets the kitten KKPCALM05 Ichika notices Yukari.jpg|Ichika notices Yukari KKPCALM05 Yukari looks up after hearing Ichika.jpg|Yukari looks up after hearing Ichika KKPCALM05 Yukari feels neutral about cats.jpg|Yukari says she feels neutral about cats KKPCALM05 Himari shows a picture of Yukari in a yearbook.jpg|Himari shows a picture of Yukari in a magazine KKPCALM05 Himari pushes the book in Ichika's face.jpg|Himari pushes the book in Ichika's face KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in English.jpg|Yukari is good at reading in English KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in gymnastics.jpg|Yukari is good in gymnastics KKPCALM05 Yukari twirling her hair.jpg|Yukari twirling her hair with her finger KKPCALM05 Ichika attempts to get the cat's attention.jpg|Ichika attempts to get the cat's attention KKPCALM05 Yukari watches as Ichika tries to get out of the hedges.jpg|Yukari watches as Ichika pulls herself out of the hedge KKPCALM05 Yukari tickling Ichika's chin.jpg|Yukari tickles Ichika's chin KKPCALM05 Yukari asks Ichika if she likes cats.jpg|Yukari acts Ichika is she likes cats KKPCALM05 Ichika likes being challenged.jpg|Ichika likes being challenged KKPCALM05 Yukari brings Ichika into town.jpg|Yukari brings Ichika into town with her KKPCALM05 Yukari in a purple blouse and a white coat.jpg|Yukari in a purple blouse and a white coat KKPCALM05 Yukari in a red dress.jpg|Yukari in a red dress KKPCALM05 Yukari in a light green top and light blue scarf.jpg|Yukari in a chartreuse top and a light blue scarf KKPCALM05 Yukari playing a crane game.jpg|Yukari and Ichika playing a crane game KKPCALM05 Yukari with two of the plushies she won.jpg|Yukari with the two plushies she won KKPCALM05 Ichika with a bunch of plushies.jpg|Ichika holding a bunch of plushies KKPCALM05 Ichika asks Yukari if she could make macarons with her.jpg|Ichika asks Yukari if she could make macarons with her KKPCALM05 Aoi and Himari are shocked to see Yukari.jpg|Himari and Aoi are surprised to see Yukari in the kitchen KKPCALM05 Ichika with a macaron recipe.jpg|Ichika holds up the cookbook turned to the macaron recipe KKPCALM05 Ichika assures that everything will be fine.jpg|Ichika assures everything will be alright KKPCALM05 Ichika mixing the batter.jpg|Ichika has difficulty mixing the batter KKPCALM05 Aoi mixes it harder.jpg|Aoi powerfully mixes the batter KKPCALM05 Yukari mixing.jpg|Yukari mixes the batter KKPCALM05 Young Yukari.jpg|A flashback to a young Yukari KKPCALM05 Ichika and Aoi laugh as she makes a cookie too big.jpg|Ichika and Aoi laugh after she makes too big of a blob with the batter KKPCALM05 The group watching the macarons rise.jpg|Ichika, Himari and Aoi watch the macarons rise KKPCALM05 Yukari after tasting the cookie.jpg|Yukari after tasting the cooled cookie KKPCALM05 Yukari goes to make another batch.jpg|Yukari starts to make another batch KKPCALM05 This batch has cracks in it.jpg|The group discovers this batch has cracks on them KKPCALM05 Ichika has a bright idea.jpg|Ichika has a bright idea Cat Macaron.jpg|The completed cat macaron KKPCALM05 Yukari laughs.jpg|Yukari laughs KKPCALM05 The three Cures promise to defend the macarons from Maquillon.jpg|The trio promises to protect the macarons from Maquillon KKPCALM05 Whip swears to protect Yukari and her macaron.jpg|Whip swears to protect the macarons and Yukari KKPCALM05 The cat macaron in its gift bag.jpg|The cat macaron in the wrapped bag KKPCALM05 Yukari will not hand her macaron over.jpg|Yukari declares she will not hand her macaron over KKPCALM05 Yukari taunts Maquillon.jpg|Yukari taunts Maquillon KKPCALM05 A forcefield surrounds Yukari and Whip.jpg|A forcefield appears around Yukari Cat Macaron 2.png|The cat macaron turns into an Animal Sweet KKPCALM05 Yukari's Animal Sweet and Sweets Pact appear.jpg|The Sweets Pact and Animal Sweet appear before Yukari KKPCALM05 Macaron's choker appears.jpg|Macaron's choker appears KKPCALM05 Macaron poses like a cat.jpg|Macaron poses like a cat before doing her final pose KKPCALM05 Custard and Gelato are shocked to see Yukari transform.png|Custard and Gelato are shocked to see Yukari transform into Macaron KKPCALM05 Macaron taunting Maquillon.jpg|Macaron taunts Maquillon KKPCALM05 Macaron on Maquillon's head.jpg|Macaron lands on top of Maquillon's head KKPCALM05 Whip is amazed at Macaron.jpg|Whip is amazed at Macaron's battling style KKPCALM05 Macaron blows bubbles with the meringue.jpg|Macaron blows bubble with the meringue on her pen KKPCALM 05 Maquillon and Macaron.png|Macaron tickles Maquillon's chin KKPCALM05 Macaron's nails extend into claws.jpg|Macaron's nails grow into claws KKPCALM05 Macaron slashes through Maquillon's attack.jpg|Macaron slashes through Maquillon's attack KKPCALM05 Macaron after defeating Maquillon.jpg|Macaron after defeating Maquillon KKPCALM05 Yukari holding up her Sweets Pact.jpg|Yukari holding up her Sweets Pact KKPCALM05 Yukari wants to make perfect macarons next time.jpg|Yukari wants to make more perfect macarons next time KKPCALM05 Yukari tickling Ichika's chin again.jpg|Yukari tickles Ichika's chin again KKPCALM05 Ichika goes after the cat again.jpg|Ichika goes after the kitten again KKPCALM05 Akira introduces herself to Ichika.jpg|Akira introduces herself to Ichika KKPCALM05 Ichika blushing.jpg|Ichika blushes at the sight of Akira Wallpapers wall_kira_05_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM05.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes